Inuyasha: El Poder de los Sentimientos
by AnitaaDigi
Summary: Continuacion del anime. Summary completo dentro. ¿Quien dijo que los pequeños no pueden pelear? Además, si se meten con alguien tan importante para ellos, obviamente haran todo a su alcanse para recuperar lo que mas quieren. Esta es la historia de Sota, Kohaku y Takeshi, que con ayuda de sus respectivos cuñados, salvaran a las mujeres que mas quieren...Sus Hermanas.


**Holaaaaa Reescribi la historia con mas palabras, mas detallismo, mas COHERENCIA jajajaj Así que espero que les guste. Esta vez supongo que no tardare tanto en actualizar porque no tengo clases! Wiiii jajaj Ojale les guste. Esto esta basado en el final del anime, Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen. Sin mas que decir: Disfruten! :D **

Sumary COMPLETO: Un nuevo enemigo se presenta ante nuestros protagonistas. Con el único objetivo de traer maldad y odio planeta. Los heroes haran todo a su alcanse para derrotarlo y recuperar a las hermosas mujeres que se encuentran en las manos del malvado. Todo depende de 6 hombres para liberar al mundo. Esta es la historia de Sota, Kohaku y Takeshi, que junto con sus cuñados Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga respectivamente, salvaran a sus hermanas mayores de la oscuridad corrupta.¿ Podran hacerlo antes de que esa misma maldad los derrote a ellos?

Capítulo 1: Prologo

El ambiente que se veía era pacífico, el viento rozaba cada rama de los árboles dentro del bosque, cuyas edades parece ser más de 35 o 55 años, lo que significa que ese bosque estuvo hace mucho tiempo. Enfocándose en un árbol cualquiera, se observa que su tronco está perfectamente liso, sin ninguna marca... Hasta que inesperadamente una flecha se posa sobre él.

Al fijarse por el lugar donde apareció la flecha, de unos arbustos sale una bestia de cuatro patas, un Yōkai mejor conocido en el idioma, similar a un lagarto, pero del tamaño de un león y color morado con manchas azules y redondas en su cuerpo, poseía unos ojos enormes y una boca tan grande que se podían ver sus inmensos dientes dándole un aspecto tétrico, sus patas eran delgadas y su arma más letal era su cola, porque la punta de esta, tenía forma de garrote cavernícola.

-Sal pequeño, prometo que el dolor al comerte solo será por un segundo – Decía sacando la lengua imaginándose saborear al pequeño. –Oh pero que tenemos aquí – Viendo la flecha anteriormente nombrada. –Significa que el pequeñín anda por aquí – Luego de un rato de olfatearla, volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez en el suelo. –Está muy cerca de aquí-

De entre las ramas de un árbol cerca de ahí, salió disparada una flecha de madera de punta de metal rodeada de un aura color azul hacia el demonio. Sin embargo el logro esquivarlo rápidamente.

-Así que ahí estas- Viendo el árbol de donde surgió el ataque - ¡Deja de esconderte entre esas hojas!- Golpeo fuertemente su cola contra el tronco varias veces causando que el árbol tiemble- Con esto vas a salir-

El último golpe logro hacer caer al que tanto buscaba el lagarto. Junto con un arco de tamaño mediano color verde y varias de sus flechas.

El Yōkai no se equivocó en lo que dijo, si se trataba de un niño pequeño, aproximadamente de unos 9 o 10 años, su piel era de un tono medio pálido, tiene el cabello color negro y un mechón medio levantado de lado derecho, ojos marrones, lo que llamaba la atención de ese niño, era su vestimenta, porque traía una hakama color azul y un kosode color blanco y en sus pies llevaba calcetines del mismo color y unas sandalias comunes, es decir, la ropa de un… sacerdote sintoísta.

-Auch… eso sí que me dolió – Sobándose la cabeza, pero al levantar la cabeza se encontró cara a cara con la bestia - ¡Ah!- Alzando sus armas y echándose a correr.

-¡No escaparas!- Siguiéndole.

-Tengo que pensar algo rápido, si no seré comida de lagarto- Preparando su arco - ¡Toma esto! –Lanzándole la flecha, pero paso lo mismo, el animal lo esquivo - ¿Qué?

-Tienes que mejorar tu puntería amiguito. ¡Es mi turno!- Saltando así el abriendo su boca.

-¡No!- Al creer que era su fin solo se le ocurrió alzar sus manos para defenderse.

Para sorpresa de todos, salió un resplandor azul que funciono como escudo, lanzando al lagarto lejos del niño.

-¿Eh? … ¡Es cierto! Aún tengo mis campos de fuerza para defenderme- Ya con una gran sonrisa y viendo al lagarto tirado en el suelo. –Es mi oportunidad, ahora sí acabare contigo- Preparando su flecha, pero al lanzarla esta fue desviada por una cola de lagarto con forma de garrote- ¿Pero qué….? ¡Oh no!

Al ver descubrió que había por lo menos 4 monstruos más, iguales al anterior, con la diferencia que estos no tenía manchas.

-Jefe, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó uno de ellos

-Sí - Respondió levantándose con dificultad– Llegaron justo a tiempo muchachos, ahora todos podemos conseguir el botín.

-Yo pido la cabeza- Habló otro sacando la lengua

-Muchachos, ¡Formación tornado!-

-¡A la orden Jefe!-

Se colocaron alrededor del chico, luego comenzaron a correr circularmente formando una especie de tornado con toda la tierra del suelo, impidiéndole ver al joven.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya no sigan!- A pesar de no ver, agarro su arco dificultosamente y comenzó a lanzar sus flechas por todos lados, adelante, atrás, al costado,… pero ninguno daba en el blanco. Al dar tantas vueltas se terminó mareando y cayendo al suelo.

-Es imposible… no puedo disparar si no puedo ver-

-Ya lo tenemos chicos, ¡Todos contra él!- Gritó el jefe

Al detenerse los monstruos, paro el ataque, aunque el niño ya podía ver con claridad no le gusto ver que 5 lagartos demonios se lanzaban sobre él.

-¡Muere!- gritaron

-¡No!- Cerro los ojos fuertes para su final….

-¡Aléjense!- Escucho la voz de una joven. Seguido por un disparo de flecha.

La flecha tenía un aura color rosado, mucho más grande que la de él.

Una sola flecha, fue como una bomba de energía purificadora para los lagartos.

¡AAAAAA! – Gritaron todos antes de ser rodeados cada uno por un aura rosada convirtiéndolos en lagartijas pequeñas, es decir, normales. Una vez en el suelo, cada una se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que sus diminutas patas le permitían.

-¿Eh? Pero…- Alzo la cabeza encontrándose con su salvadora… una hermosa sacerdotisa -¡Hermana! – La saludo con una sonrisa y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Su hermana era una mujer muy hermosa, tiene una vestimenta muy parecida con la de él, considerando que era una sacerdotisa, mientras que él un sacerdote. Llevaba un kosode color blanco, una hakama color rojo, un cinto del mismo color, calcetines blancos, sandalias comunes, tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello largo y ondulado de color negro, y un mechón levantado de lado derecho, al igual que el niño. Su cabello lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo baja y dos mechones a los lados de la cara, ósea, la vestimenta y peinado de una sacerdotisa. Obviamente, llevaba en su hombro un tipo cesta donde ponía sus flechas y sostenía un arco color rojo de tamaño grande.

Al llegar, ella se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de él y lo observo detenidamente.

-Sota, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?- Pregunto cariñosamente y a la vez, preocupada.

-No te preocupes por mí hermana…- Tosió un poco de polvo – Solo me ensucie con algo de tierra eso es todo – Intentado tranquilizarla- ¡Muchas Gracias por venir a salvarme hermana!

-No hay problema Sota, sabes que siempre estaré para ti- Luego de decir eso saco de una de sus mangas un pañuelo blanco y empezó a limpiarle la cara a su hermano menor. –Y dime… ¿Dónde viste a esos demonios?-

-Estaba practicando con mi arco en el centro del bosque y apareció de entre unos arbustos el líder diciéndome que me iba a comer-

-Ya veo… tranquilo, seguro solo eran bestias que buscaban algo que cazar. Ya está, tu carita volvió a ser tan limpia y linda como siempre-

-Hay hermana- Empezó a reír el muchacho, a decir verdad, le encantaba que su hermana tuviera un tiempo para ser cariñosa con él.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la aldea? Así te vas a dar un baño para quitarte el polvo de tu cuerpo-

-Me parece bien- Empezando a caminar a la par de ella.

Exactamente, esos dos eran los muy conocidos hermanos Higurashi. La mayor, poseía el nombre de Aome, era conocida por todos como "La sacerdotisa que viajo a través del tiempo" ¿Por qué? Porque, los dos hermanos, pertenecían 500 años en el futuro, pero Aome fue la primera en llegar a esta época. Con su grupo de amigos y compañeros: Sango, la exterminadora de monstruos, Miroku, el moje budista, Kirara, la gatita mascota de Sango, Shippo, el pequeño demonio zorro y por último su esposo, Inuyasha, el Hibrido (Hanyo) mitad bestia y mitad humano, lograron derrotar al malvado demonio Naraku, que solo quería causar amargura y dolor en el mundo. Al estar separada de Inuyasha durante tres años, comprendió que lo único que quería era estar junto con el hombre que ama, entonces decidió volver a la época Antigua para vivir allí junto a él.

Sota, por el otro lado, no tenía tanto tiempo de estar en esa época, según cuenta él, su deseo más grande era vivir muchas aventuras y aprender cada día más. También confeso que extrañaba una infinidad a su hermana mayor. Al parecer, él en la época en donde pertenece, tenía 18 años y se acababa de graduar de la secundaria. Al estar en el pozo expreso sus deseos y descubrió que también tenía poderes espirituales (heredados de su hermana), el pozo le permitió ir al pasado, pero grande fue su sorpresa que volvió a ser un chico de 9 años, la misma edad que tuvo cuando su hermana por primera vez saltó al pozo. Decidió tomarlo como un nuevo comienzo, quedándose a vivir con su hermana.

-Sabes algo hermana, siempre creí que estos uniformes eran incomodos, pero creo que me equivoque enormemente-

-¿Lo ves? Pensándolo bien, te ves muy parecido al abuelo- Riendo

-¡Es verdad!- Empezando a reír también – Sabes, al menos le cumplí el gusto al abuelo, el siempre deseaba que yo fuera el siguiente heredero para ser un sacerdote como él. Y míranos ahora, yo entrenando para convertirme en un sacerdote y tú, una sacerdotisa recta y derecha.

-Sí, tienes razón, el abuelo estaría orgulloso de nosotros- Con cara de nostalgia.

-Hermana, te aseguro que falleció satisfecho, ya que había cumplido con tener una hermosa familia-

-Sí, me alegro mucho por él… Todavía me cuesta creer que mamá…- Entristeciéndose – Me hubiera gustado asistir a la boda.

-Mamá no se enojó por eso créeme, dijo que aunque no estés físicamente siempre estarás en su corazón-

-Gracias Sota, dime ¿Akikazu era un buen hombre? ¿La trataba bien? –

-Era muy amable y bondadoso, no tuve mucho tiempo de socializar con él por mis estudios, pero sé qué hacía a mamá extremadamente feliz –

-Me da gusto… mucho gusto- Regalándole una sonrisa.

Ya estaban llegando a la entrada de la aldea. Todo seguía igual que la última vez, cabañas por doquier, sembrados, muchos aldeanos trabajando, muchos niños jugando. Una buena vibra se percibía en el aire.

De camino a la cabaña donde vivían, todos los aldeanos le hacían una reverencia a Aome.

-Buenos días Señorita Aome- Saludo uno de los campesinos.

-Muy buenos días Sacerdotisa Aome- Saludo otro respetuosamente.

-Buenos días a todos- respondió Aome con una reverencia.

-_Sucede esto todos los días, se ve que esta gente quiere mucho a mi hermana_- Pensó admirado.

_**-Inuyasha: El poder de los sentimientos- **_

En otro lugar:

En una aldea cercana a la de nuestros protagonistas se vio perturbada por un gruñido:

-GRRRRRR- Se preparaban para atacar un monstruo con la apariencia de un gigante ogro verde de un solo ojo, de brazos y piernas fuertes, con un taparrabos como única vestimenta y un martillo grande de metal como arma. Su objetivo eran niños pequeños y mujeres. Se divisaba en el suelo hombres desmayados, seguramente ellos intentaron detenerlo.

-Fueron unos tontos al intentar detenerme, ahora ¿A dónde estábamos?- Preparando su martillo para aplastar a las tres mujeres y los cinco niños agrupados en un rincón templando de miedo - ¡Mueran!

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

Al voltear, el monstruo pudo ver a un adolescente, debía rondar entre los 13 o 14 años, vestía un traje de asalto ajustado color negro con toques verdes y un cinturón del mismo color, llevaba hombreras y rodilleras color amarillo. Tenía la piel medio pálida y ojos de color marrón al igual que su cabello que se encontraba recogido en una coleta pequeña, es decir, la vestimenta de un Exterminador de monstruos. Llevaba consigo una espada puesta en el cinturón y como arma principal llevaba un tipo de hoz gris gigante, con mango grueso y de estructura ondulada, su cuchilla se veía muy filosa a la vista con una gran resistencia. El chico venía montado en una especie de demonio, con la forma de un gato gigante de dos colas color amarillo, una gran melena, rayas negras ubicadas en sus patas y en el final de su cola, dos orejas negras, dos colmillos y ojos rojos.

-Si no quieres salir herido te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí y no sigas molestando a esta gente. De lo contrario me veré obligado a derrotarte en batalla – Decía el muchacho muy confiado.

-Su héroe vino al rescate- Burlándose – ¿Qué piensas hacer? Debes estar mal de la cabeza si piensas que un chico inútil como tú, puede vencer a… ¡Un gran demonio como yo! – Golpeando su martillo contra el suelo causando una gran onda eléctrica dirigida hacia el chico.

-¡Kirara!- Revelando el nombre de la gata - ¡Esquívalo deprisa!

Tal como se lo ordenó, la gata Kirara salió de la trayectoria del ataque volando por los aires.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso esa gata puede volar?- Preguntó admirado el monstruo - ¡Igual no importa! ¡Después de todo mi martillo también puede usarcé como boomerang! - Lanzándolo contra sus contrincantes, pero volvieron a esquivarlo fácilmente - ¡Recuérdalo niño, un boomerang siempre vuelve!

Al voltear, pudo confirmar lo dicho por el ogro, el martillo venia directo hacia ellos.

-¡Kirara, separémonos!- Grito, saltando de su mascota y dirigiéndose al ogro en pleno vuelo, aumentando su velocidad

-¡Toma esto! – Usando su hoz para cortar el brazo derecho del ogro.

-¡No! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Mi querido brazo!- Lloraba el ogro mientras se sostenía con el brazo izquierdo el hueco donde debía estar el derecho. Luego de eso, miro al chico que tenía a sus espaldas con desprecio y odio

-¡Maldito niño! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Te acabare!-

-¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste ogro? Dijiste: "Un boomerang siempre vuelve"- Menciono señalando atrás del ogro.

-¿Eh?- El martillo venía directo hacia él con toda velocidad.

-¡No, detente! ¡NOOOOOO!- Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el martillo le dio directo en el pecho causando un gran hueco en su cuerpo

-Ser vencido por mí propia arma ¡Que vergüenza!- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desintegrarse junto con su arma del lugar.

Al haber terminado el problema la gata Kirara volvió al lado de su amo.

-Muy buen trabajo Kirara, perfecta como siempre- Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad mientras la gatita ronroneaba.

-Termino la pelea, puedes volver a tu forma de gatita pequeña-

Al escuchar eso, Kirara fue perdiendo tamaño hasta convertirse en una gatita pequeña, perdiendo sus colmillos en el proceso. Al terminar la transformación corrió para subirse al hombro del niño y acariciarle la cara con su mejilla.

-Me haces cosquillas - Reía el chico.

-Disculpe joven- Se acercó un hombre de la aldea

-¿eh? A si es por ese ogro, no debe preocuparse no creo que vulva jamás, ya terminamos con él- Explicándole

-Muchas gracias muchacho, te debemos la vida. ¿Cómo podríamos pagarte?- Preguntó el muy respetuoso hombre.

-No deben preocuparse, solo hacia mi trabajo, eso es todo. Me alegra saber que todos están a salvo. Bueno, creo que ya….-

-Espera chico- Lo detuvo otro campesino – Esos movimientos, ese traje y esa arma… ¿Eres un exterminador de monstruos?

-Así es, soy un exterminador. Mi nombre es Kohaku- Revelando su nombre a todos los presentes.

-Bueno Kohaku, te volvemos a agradecer por toda tu ayuda-

-Por supuesto. Adiós, nos vemos, si vuelven a necesitarme solo llámenme- Partiendo rumbo hacia el oeste, donde se encontraba la aldea de la Anciana Kaede.

Cuando estuvo fuera de vista comenzaron los chismes:

-Kohaku, el exterminador de monstruos ¿eh? – Se preguntó una señora

-He escuchado algo de ese niño, dicen que montado en su fiel mascota van de aldea a aldea protegiéndolas de ataques de demonios- Respondió otra

-Debe ser un exterminador poderoso, después de todo su padre y su hermana también se dedicaban a ese oficio, sin mencionar que fue criado en una aldea repleta por exterminadores- Les contó otra mujer.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte de que justo pasara por aquí, si no estaríamos perdidos- Reflexiono un anciano que estuvo escuchando.

Con Kohaku:

Se encontraba caminando por un camino que hacia los dos lados (izquierda y derecha) que viera se veían sembrados.

-¿Lista para ver a mi hermana, Kirara?-

Al recibir un maullido de parte de la felina no hizo más que asentir.

-Bien, hace tiempo que no pasamos por ahí-

Ese niño no era otro que Kohaku, el hermano pequeño de Sango, la exterminadora que ayudo a derrotar a Naraku. Desde ese suceso, él se concentró solo en practicar para volverse el mejor exterminador de monstruos que ahí. Le agradeció una infinidad a su hermana por permitirle a Kirara viajar con él. Tenían una excelente relación, hacían el equipo perfecto con Kirara a su lado. Como dijo la aldeana, se pasaban de pueblo en pueblo derrotando a malvados demonios que amenazan la vida de las personas. Kohaku desea que ya no haya más asesinatos, creé que con todo lo que está haciendo tal vez compense los que él mismo provoco cuando estaba bajo el control de Naraku. Ayudaría a todo aquel que lo necesitara, sin importar quien fuera o que tendría que hacer para salvarlo, él lo haría.

Después de una larga caminata logro llegar a la entrada de la aldea.

-Increíble, llegamos- Admirando el lugar – No ha cambiado en nada

Al adentrarse más, fue recibido por Rikichi.

-Oh, Hola Kohaku, que sorpresa tenerte aquí-

-Buenos días, Señor Rikichi – Haciéndole una reverencia - ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, trabajando como siempre en los sembrados… ¿Vienes a ver a Sango? –

-Así es-

-Pues que bien, está sola con las niñas y el bebé desde que el Monje Miroku e Inuyasha salieron a exorcizar demonios a un pueblo lejano hace 2 días– Escuchó como lo llamaban para volver a trabajar – Ya debo irme Kohaku, mándale un saludo a tu hermana de mi parte

-Claro, Adiós- Al irse Rikichi se quedó pensando – _Así que ni su Excelencia Miroku ni Inuyasha están aquí…. Debió: o ser muy lejos el pueblo o muchos los monstruos para que se demoren tanto…. _

Kirara interrumpió sus pensamientos bajándose de su hombro para ir corriendo a un chico mucho menor que su amo con un traje de sacerdote.

-¡Kirara! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- La saludo el niño mientras ella se posaba en su hombro - ¡Kohaku! Volviste, que gusto me da.

-Hola Sota, a mí también.- Saludando a su mejor amigo.

Así es, Kohaku y Sota eran los mejores amigos. Al principio Kohaku creyó que Sota era un infantil y caprichoso como todos los niños de esa edad, pero vio que él era una de las personas más maduras que ha conocido. Los dos se llevaban de maravilla, sin contar que tenían un montón de cosas en común: ambos tenían una hermana mayor que amaban y respetaban; ambos tenían un cuñado inmaduro y valiente; y ambos seguían entrenando para convertirse en el mejor sacerdote y exterminador respectivamente.

-Sota… ¿Por qué estas mojado?-

-¿eh? A… es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo con unos lagartos donde me llenaron de tierra- Reía mientras se acordaba,

-¿Practicando con el arco?- Adivino Kohaku

-Así es, pero no sigamos con eso. Estoy seguro que no ves la hora de ver a tus sobrinos-

-Es verdad, mejor llévame con ellos-

Así, ambos se dirigieron hacía la casa de Sango…. Pero lo que no sabían era que un cuervo de ojos azules los observaba desde un árbol cercano de allí, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos, como si estuvieran siendo ocupados por alguien. En su mente parecía haber una plática.

-¿Esos son los chicos de quien hablo, amo?- Pregunto el cuervo

-Sí, puedo ver a través de tus ojos que el más pequeño tiene un poder espiritual impresionante, mientras que en el otro veo una fuerza de voluntad y coraje sorprendente , si así son los menores, no quiero ni imaginarme como serán las hermanas –

-¿Los sigo en su camino, amo?-

-Por supuesto, cuando localices a las mujeres avísame. Yo mientras tanto les diré a nuestros amiguitos que entretengan un poco más al medio demonio y al monje. No me decepciones –

Al decir eso los ojos del cuervo recobraron su color natural de azul, y partió vuelo para seguirlos.

Aunque ninguno lo sabía: **Esto era una puerta abierta hacía una nueva aventura,**

_**-Inuyasha:El Poder de los Sentimientos-**_

**Okey, hasta aca llegamos, ojala les alla gustado :D Ustedes me daran su opinión de como esta quedando. En el proximo capitulo sabran más de los personajes que faltan presentar. También si me quieren hacer alguna pregunta, sugerencia, felicitación o correccion pueden hacerla mediante un Review yo no tengo problema ;D**

**Adiós! Hasta la proxima si Dios quiere! ;D**


End file.
